1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to advanced humid air gas turbine systems. Specifically, the invention relates to an advanced humid air gas turbine system that recovers moisture from exhaust gas after combustion and recycles it as humid air.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the operation of a gas turbine system, it is widely known in the art that steam is introduced into compressed air for combustion in order to improve power generation efficiency. This is because the introduction of steam increases the amount of working fluid, i.e., the compressed air for combustion to reduce the power necessary for a compressor to work.
The advanced humid air gas turbine system (hereinafter, referred to as AHAT) exemplified in JP-2010-255456-A is configured as follows. Steam introduced into a gas turbine from exhaust gas after combustion is condensed and recovered as recovered water. Impurities are removed from the recovered water with the use of an impurity removing device. Such recovered water is used to humidify the compressed air for combustion to be turned into humid compressed air for combustion. This system allows the heat present in the exhaust gas after combustion to be recovered to the inlet side of the combustor, which in turn raises the temperature of the compressed air for combustion. The system further improves the power generation efficiency as a result of the reduction in the fuel consumption.